Helena Aguilar
Original characters from my Gargoyle Series and main focus of A Midsummer's Night Early Life Helena was born to wealthy parents in New York, New York in 1974 and is 26 by the time she enters the story. Raised in the lap of luxury with a spoiled little sister, Hermia, Helena never much cared to have everything she wanted bought for her and preferred to earn her own living. She went to NYU and earned her Bachelors degree in Early Childhood education in only 3 years. After that she pursued her Masters in Elementary education and then spent two years teaching kindergarten before being approached by David Xanatos. Employment with Xanatos When she enters the story, Helena is being interviewed by David Xanatos to become his son, Alexander's private tutor and long term home teacher. At first she is hesitant to accept, but eventually agrees to Xantos' terms and moves into Castle Wyvern. She proves to be a very competent and effective teacher for Alexander, the young boy taking to her as strongly as he takes to Owen. As such the teacher and the assistant work in close proximity for the majority of her stay. Gargoyles Helena finds out about the gargoyle clan within the first few weeks of her employment and initially asks to be excused from her contract. When Xanatos refuses, she becomes enraged but is soon calmed by Owen who takes her to meet the clan. She is very frightened of them, Goliath most of all, but soon realizes they are not a threat. From that point on she spends her free time at night conversing with the likes of Hudson and watching Alexander play with Bronx. She also meets Elisa and while the two do not initially get along, they soon become friends and it is Elisa that first points out Helena's off relationship with Owen Burnett. Owen Burnett While working for Xanatos, Helena is in regular contact with Owen and often refers to the two as friends as her employment continues. Owen, while initially indifferent to her presence, eventually begins to regard her as a respected colleague and eventually accepts her title of friend, keeping her close to him at times when he can tell she is nervous or scared, and often offering her help whether with work or personal occurrences. Helena develops an attraction to Owen early on, though she ignores it as it is purely physical. As the two grow closer, however, she begrudgingly admits to Hudson that she finds his stoic behavior and serious demeanor refreshing as well as endearing. Hudson warns that perhaps the man is not what he appears, but Helena ignores this statement, agreeing to accompany Owen to dinner when the Xanatos family goes to an opera. At the end of the night, Owen compliments Helena's intelligence as well as her appearance and gives her a kiss on the cheek. The two grow closer after that, though not physically. Owen is regularly present while Helena teaches Alexander, and the two regularly take meals together as well as go on outings. Wanting to moves things along, Helena asks Owen to make where he stands more apparent, feeling foolish at "having a boyfriend that never kisses her or even looks at her". Owen replies that he will likely need more time to process what she has said, but Helena tells him not to bother, admitting to having fallen in love with him over the last few months. This argument occurs on top of the castle in the middle of the night right before Morgana appears. Death - Rebirth When Morgana appears at the castle and realizes Puck has fallen in with Helena, she becomes enraged and attacks the castle. In the ensuing battle between Fey and Gargoyle, Helena is accidentally thrown from a tower. Unable to reach her, Owen (now in the form of Puck) yells for Brooklyn to save her as he works to over power Morgana. Unfortunately, when Brooklyn grabs Helena by the ankle, the force of her sudden stop send her swinging back into the castle wall. She strikes her head and is killed instantly. This is not discovered until she is lain out on the roof of the castle. By this time, Morgana's sisters have appeared and subdued her. Puck transforms back in to Owen and asks Melinda le Fey if she can bring her back. Melinda states it is impossible and departs with her sisters after apologizing to Owen. Seeing his friend upset, David Xanatos retrieves the elixir he had used to heal Owen's hand and pour it down Helena's throat. At first nothing happens, but then just as the sun is coming up, Helena's eyes open and she screams before being turned to stone like the gargoyles. Believing he has killed her again, David apologizes to his friend and leaves to tend to his family. Owen stays with Helena all day and is rejoined by the Xanatos family when the sun goes down. Like the gargoyles, Helena's stone skin cracks and falls away revealing her to be sleeping with white hair and pointed ears like Puck. Before she wakes up, Oberon appears and demands she be taken to Avalon as she is the first new Fey since Alexander Xanatos. Though initially reluctant, Puck eventually agrees and is separated from Helena for the next six Earth years. Return from Avalon - Later Life When Helena returns to the castle, six years have passed. Her time in Avalon was spent learning about her new powers and being trained in how to control them. She is able to make herself appear human like Puck with Owen, but her eye color is irrevocably changed from dark brown to pale green which remains even when under a glamour. Helena is reunited with Owen, now perfectly aware of Puck where she was not before. She retakes her place as Alexander's teacher and reclaims her old room in the castle. It is revealed in the epilogue of her story that she eventually marries Owen and they have a daughter, Viola. Helena travels with Puck when Viola is kidnapped by the weird sisters and when all is said and done, she keeps a permanent home with Owen in Castle Wyvern.